


Mirrors

by smilexdarling



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Future Fic, M/M, Rimming, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's game night in the Klaine/Brittana household. Santana is Santana, Brittany is Brittany, and Kurt just wishes he and Blaine could afford their own place already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

“Well, Hummel, you and Susie Q have officially out-gayed yourselves,” Santana said as she sank down onto the couch next to Brittany who was juggling some Scrabble letters.

Rachel rolled her eyes and fluffed the pillows she had behind her where she sat on the floor, “Santana, don’t.”

Blaine trailed behind Kurt as they emerged from their room, freshened up and pink cheeked. 

It was game night and apparently someone had decided they were going to be playing Scrabble, but Kurt didn’t have time to complain, thanks to Santana and her baiting. 

“It’s fine, Rachel. Please, Santana, do tell,” Kurt snarked, leading him and Blaine to their usual spots next to Rachel on the floor around the coffee table where the game board was set up.

“Contrary to what you think, we all know what it means when you’re both in your room and start blasting some sexy-time show tunes. What really takes the gay cake, is today’s playlist consisting almost entirely of Beyoncé…”

“Oh! Has anyone seen her new music video she just released?” Rachel interjected. 

Santana raised her voice and continued, “…with an unexpected finale courtesy of JT. Seriously? “Mirrors” gets you hot? I’m assuming since it was the last song that it’s the one that really sets a fire under your loins.”

Blaine stood next to Kurt, indignant but blushing, and Kurt smirked.

“You’re right Santana. Nothing gets me off quite like listening to Justin’s voice while Blaine’s tongue is in my ass.”

“Kurt!” Rachel and Blaine exclaimed at the same time, each turning to gape at him. 

Brittany stopped juggling and stared off into the distance looking confused.

Santana stared him down blankly for a few seconds, then her lips curled into a pleased smirk of her own.

“Touché, Hummel. Okay, enough picturing the Bobbsey twins sexing each other up for now. Let’s play.” 

They all settled into their spots and started playing in silence for a few awkward minutes. 

Finally Blaine piped up, “Kurt and I saw that video you mentioned, Rachel. It was amazing. Kurt’s already planning outfits based off of it.”

“Oh my goodness, that would be incredible. She looked perfect, although, I think her timing might’ve been off a few times.”

“Rachel,” Kurt interrupted, “what’s the rule?”

Rachel furrowed her brow and looked like she wanted to argue, but she mumbled meekly, “No disrespecting Beyoncé in your presence. But, I just think—“

“Why are you keeping Justin Timberlake in your room?” Brittany asked, thankfully distracting them all, especially Rachel.

“What do you mean, Brit Brit?” Santana asked.

“Kurt said he likes having Blaine’s tongue in his butt while Justin sings to them. I was just wondering why they’d keep him locked up in their room if he was nice enough to sing their sex finale for them. He might want to play Scrabble, too.”

Kurt closed his eyes while Santana explained playlists to Brittany for the hundredth time. 

Sharing an apartment with them had been the practical thing to do, but that didn’t mean he was going to make it out of the arrangement sane.


End file.
